explorers_kick_assfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Userlogos/Log Entry 1
'Journal of Aldous Mon' Technical Support and Class I Badass Motherfucker, Explorer's Combat Group The date at the time this record was written is January 18th, 20XX. Recent events have led me to believe our team may face hostile termination in the field at some point while trying to fulfill our duties to redacted. That being said, I now intend to make a full record of the best of my abilities of our actions and results. January 11, 20XX 'Mission Codename - Recon 1' The Explorers were assigned the first real active mission since our recruitment and subsequent training. This was also the first time any of us saw the surface of the Earth since said recruitment. Our basic mission was to scout and establish a one kilometer perimeter around Facility 1 to give us and our superiors an idea of the state of the city and possibly get a foothold against the Clickers. We hadn't traveled more than two kilometers before we saw smoke rising from a nearby bank. The team approached, and all team members ascended a nearby building to observe the site. Outside of the building were approximately 9 of what we now refer to as 'Drones', milling about and apparently searching for something nearby. Having not yet tested our combat capabilities, the team opened fire and exterminated this group with no casualties, as Kaz utilized his Active Camouflage and scouted the structure. Kaz terminated another drone while inside the bank, and proceeded to search it until establishing signs of life within' the bank vault. After some discussion about the use of explosives, it was decided that knocking on the door was the best way to make contact with whatever was inside. Within was a scared and malnourished single survivor, a young woman by the name of Lina. As the rest of the group began to leave the building a larger group, including what we now refer to as Warriors began to surge toward the team's location. At this point we prepared to leave, but as supressing fire with my heavy assault cannon proved effective against the oncoming menace we were issued capture and kill orders for research purposes. All team members opened fire with extreme prejudice, save Kaz, who used his Warframes capabilities beyond the abilities of onboard sensors to properly track as he put himself in a flanking position and proceeded to butcher the enemy in close quarters combat. During this combat Sayuri was set upon by a pair of drones and sustained a serious injury, incapacitating her. After finishing all but one drone we prepared to exfiltrate, Caesar hog-tying the remaining drone, which I carried along with the damaged carcass of a warrior while Kaz and Caesar escorted the survivor and our wounded team mate. We fled as quickly as possible, a massive and uncounted swarm following us, back to Facility 1. There Caesar and I finished beating the hell out of that goddamn drone that just wouldn't fucking die in front of the main gate, after which we proceeded inside for debriefing. Category:Blog posts